


I can't make you love me

by waiting_for_viktorandyuuri_togetmarried



Category: jojo's bizzare adventure
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bullying, Can be a reader fic, F/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Insert, Social Anxiety, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waiting_for_viktorandyuuri_togetmarried/pseuds/waiting_for_viktorandyuuri_togetmarried
Summary: I listened to Prince's I Can't Make You Love Me cover, and I knew I had to make this. So what else to do then make a self insert. Characters are going to be 18+ so don't worry about underage stuff. I probably will do a smut chapter in the future since I really like the "character" I came up with and Prince has great nsfw songs.





	1. Chapter 1

Her eye twitched as she surveyed the students of Morioh Cho High. These people clumped into their own friends, would not do...at all. She was dreading the extensive bullying she was sure she would recieve for her interest. She was already self conscious about the fact that she couldn't conceal her hair. Hopefully there was a sweatshirt she could wear soon. She weaved and ducked through the swarm of people until she reached her locker. Key out, she was just about to unlock it until she saw him. Surrounded by the very type of people she despised, their outward screeching and fawning grated on her senses. Shockingly, he was moving towards her and found his locker right next to hers. She froze, a blush forming on her cheeks as she gawked at her luck. He suddenly turned towards her and looked surprised that she was there. He gently asked her if she was new. She was so busy admiring him that she almost forgot to answer him. Her eyes shifted down to the floor as she muttered out her affirmation. He smiled at her warmly as he purred, "I figured you were, I would definitely remember eyes like yours." She blushed deeper as she desperately tried to open her locker. The girls around him burned bullets into her back while quietly whispering what they thought of unfold before their eyes. She finally after a good pause shyly stuttered out, "W-what is your name..?" Josuke's eyes widened in joy, a really sweet looking girl actually addressed him normally. He excitedly blurted out, "I'm Higashikata Josuke in class 3a! I'm so excited to get to know you!" Her eyes widened in surprise from his enthusiasm. Not many people that she liked actually wanted to get to know her. Once again, her eyes shifted around while her lips tightened and moved in a thousand tiny expressions. "H-Higashikata-san...I see. Um I s-suppose you should know that I am Za-Zazuka Chi-Chihori and I am in…" her voice softened considerably as she whispered to him, to hopefully not have his fangirls catch it. "C-class 3a." She quickly gathered her things and ran away, leaving a confused and ~~definitely not lovesick~~ Josuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chihori ran and ran, desperately searching for classroom 3a. Those girls scared her and she just wanted to get in class and maybe not have this day be garbage. Lost in her thoughts, she accidentally bumped into an intimidating young woman. The woman glared at her with an unnatural intensity, coldly snapping out, "What? You are making me late for seeing my Koichi." Chihori shivered, looking down, "I-I'm sorry, can you tell me where classroom 3a is? I'm new," her voice trailed off as her posture hunched. The girl considered the possibilities. "Only if you keep your eyes off Koichi. Come on." The tall girl strode through the hall, not bothering to look back at her charge. After a ways of complete silence, the girl suddenly stopped and turned to face Chihori. "Yukako. Kamishi Yukako. I don't expect to see you much." She abruptly opened the door to the classroom and walked in. Chihori scuttled in and tried to get a seat in the back, but a strong grasp on her hand stopped her. Josuke grinned at her, grasping her hand, "Hey, I have a seat next to me. Take it." Practically fainting from her fear, Chihori put her stuff in the desk. She was sure that the electric feeling that surged up her arm as he held her hand couldn't just be her imagination, right? As soon as she thought of it, she mentally groaned. She had just gotten there, and already had a crush on the "unattainable" boy of the school with the scariest fangirls. A small huff escaped from her nose as she got out a pencil and notebook. Josuke leaned over close to her with an impressed gleam in his eyes, "I noticed you have a Prince poster in your locker, I love Prince." Her eyes lit up with excitement, "Really? I love his voice and what he does lyric-wise, and don't get me started about his music videos.." She halted, noticing that there was a big shift in Josuke. His mouth was agape and his eyes shimmered with awe. "Wow. Had I known you would be like this, I would have said something earlier." Suddenly a ball of paper hit Josuke's head, and he turned quickly. A muscular tan boy with odd scars on his face and a short silver haired boy were grinning at Josuke. Josuke turned back to the shy girl huffing, "I suppose I should introduce you to my friends." He got up and walked to where the boys were sitting. Chihori hesitantly followed him, making sure that no one was going to hurt her. Okuyasu grinned at her before speaking to Josuke, "Oi Josuke, who's the cutie?" Both Koichi and Josuke gave him a strong look to shut him up. Josuke sighed and turned to her, "This is Zazuka Chihori. She likes Prince." Okuyasu gave Josuke a look with a half grin, and turned to her. "My name's Nijimura Okuyasu. But you can call me Okuyasu any time~" He then erupted into a coughing fit, his face burning with embarrassment. The smaller one got up and politely told her, "A-ah my name is Hirose Koichi...I guess we will be in the same class…" Terrified, Chihori averted her eyes for fear that Yukako would not attack her. Koichi sighed, "Geez, Yukako must have scared her." Josuke frowned in anger at Koichi's statement, loudly complaining, "How could she torment such a nice girl?" As he was complaining, he looked directly at Yukako. It was clear both parties were furious at each other. Before it progressed any further, the teacher walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm just doing some formatting because I feel like the flow of a fanfic is super important... I also have been working on some art for our main girl. I also feel like I didn't give her a good name so if you have one, pls comment!


	3. Chapter 3

With a glare at Yukako, Josuke walked back to his desk, Chihori in tow. The teacher surveyed the classroom and spoke while looking at Chihori, "Morning class, I assume you already know that we have a new student, and I hope as third years you know better than to bully others, correct? Anyways, can our student please come to the front of the room?" She frowned nervously, accidentally squeezing Josuke's hand in her distress. 

She slowly made her way to the front, eyes and mouth twitching. "Ah, um I-I'm Za-Zakuka Chi-Chihori..n-nice to meet you all…" She rushed back to her desk, burying her face in her arms. Josuke looked concerned and gently shook her shoulder, "Um, are you okay? You seemed awfully nervous…"

She looked up at him still mortified that she couldn't speak more than a single sentence without wanting to crawl in a hole. Not to mention like a complete fool she had squeezed the hand of someone she knew for maybe ten minutes, even if it felt really good. She managed to squeak out, "I-I will be…fine...I think..." She turned away to hide her heavy blush and started furiously scribbling in her notebook. Josuke smiled with affection at the girl. It was a pleasant surprise to feel her hand on his, and he wanted to definitely do that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh this is about as much as my doc currently has...once again I want to call out for name suggestions and I might take requests because I want the whole confession thing and whatever to be later on in this fic


End file.
